Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind
"Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind" is the second part of the 34th episode of season 2 in Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on April 8, 1998. In this episode, an alien life form escapes from Dexter's laboratory and begins taking over the family. It is up to Dexter to save his family before he becomes one of them. Summary Dexter’s family gets corrupted by aliens and plans to take over Earth. Plot A giant asteroid flies toward Earth and lands in front of Dexter as he lays on a pillow stargazing. He wishes for an alien lifeform, and the asteroid lands in front of him and then excretes green goo. Dexter takes the goo back to his lab and does some research on it. After Dexter walks away, the green goo slams the glass wall and escapes the lab. Dexter runs a DNA search on the lifeform. After the search, Computer lets Dexter know that the alien lifeform wasn't there, and he chases after it as it squirms its way out of the lab. Dexter grabs the goo, but it splits into three and slithers out of his fingers. The lifeforms then jump into a sink and down the drain. Dexter goes after them, but gets stuck. In the kitchen, Mom is washing dishes. She looks at her clean George Washington plate. The lifeform jumps toward Mom's face and makes her drop the plate. She then moves toward the kitchen table and carves out a blueprint on it using a spoon. Outside, Dad is washing the family car. The hose pipe becomes clogged up with the alien lifeform, and it jumps on Dad, causing him to drop the hose nozzle. In the kitchen, Dee Dee sees Mom with the blueprint ready, and Mom orders her to brush her teeth. In the bathroom, Dee Dee brushes her teeth and prepares to wash the toothpaste down the drain. The alien lifeform gets her. Back in the lab, Dexter is reaching his hand inside the sink's drain pipe to retrieve the lifeform. At the entrance, Mom, Dad, and Dee Dee enter the lab, and Dexter tries to keep his lab a secret. Computer warns Dexter that they are alien lifeforms, and Dee Dee throws him in the shower. There, Dexter sees the green goo and wrestles with it. He then comes up with a plan to reclaim his lab. In the lab, Mom, Dad, and Dee Dee are building an alien transceiver. Dexter enters as an alien and heads back to the robot section and comes out with his Dextransformer. Dad orders Dee Dee to attack Dexter, and he fires an energy beam at her. Dexter then fires missiles at his parents, where they dodge. Dad, Mom, and Dee Dee all team up and attack Dexter. He falls over exhausted, but then he gets back up and mercilessly beats the alien lifeforms. Mom, Dad, and Dee Dee fall over defeated and the alien lifeforms escape. The next day, everyone, except Dexter, wakes up sick. Cast *Christine Cavanaugh as Dexter *Kat Cressida as Dee Dee *Jeff Bennett as Dad *Kath Soucie as Mom Home Video releases Development Gallery Trivia Errors Cultural References Notes Episode Connections Production Notes References Category:Television episodes Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Dexter's Laboratory episodes